soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MoleFreak23/Pokémon: Shiny Pyrite
For now, this blog post is for Pokémon suggestions for the game Pokémon: Shiny Pyrite & Sparkling Garnet. For now, only have these as Pokémon: #Venopus (Platypus Pokémon: Water/Poison) #Ornitoxipus (Platypus Pokémon: Water/Poison) #Dartrap (Carnivorous Plant Pokémon: Grass/Dark) #Potrap (Carnivorous Plant Pokémon: Grass/Dark) #Venudragon (Carnivorous Plant Pokémon: Dragon/Dark) Fear the Fairy Venudragon! #Pixtic (Small Fairy Pokémon: Fairy) #Wandary (Fairy Godmother Pokémon: Fairy) #Maldoroc (Evil Fairy Pokémon: Fairy/Dark) #Dequid (Current Stream Pokémon: Water/Psychic) Evolved form of Octillery #Im'Possible (Leak Warrior Pokémon: Fighting/Flying) Evolved form of Farfetch'd #Jungius (Little Dino Pokémon: Grass) First stage of Tropius #Brachionapy (Canopy Pokémon: Grass/Flying) Evolved form of Tropius #DoReMiFarr (Parrot Pokémon: Psychic/Flying) Evolved form of Chatot #SoLaTiDo'me (High Parrot Pokémon: Psychic/Flying) Evolved form of DoReMiFarr #Piraculin (Fierce Pokémon: Water) Evolved form of Basculin #Kinexie (Psychic Sprite Pokémon: Psychic/Fairy) #Pikineta (Psychic Pixie Pokémon: Psychic/Fairy) Evolved form of Kinexie #Kineary (Psychic Fairy Pokémon: Psychic/Fairy) Evolved form of Pikineta #Iropeal (Peacock Pokémon: Steel/Flying) #Cobrarm (Charmed Pokémon: Psychic) #Charmocobra (Charmed Pokémon: Psychic) #Groundlet (Piglet Pokémon: Normal/Ground) #Warterra (Warthog Pokémon: Ground) #Bzzting (Bumblebee Pokémon: Bug/Electric) #Lighornet (Hornet Pokémon: Bug/Electric) #Washock (Hornet Pokémon: Bug/Electric) #Trikid (Tricycle Pokémon: Normal) #Bycifall (Bycicle Pokémon: Normal) #Motowicked (Motorcycle Pokémon: Dark) #Yacalf (Child Pokémon: Ice) #Himalayak (Hairy Pokémon: Ice/Ground) #Vorat (Voodoo Pokémon: Normal/Psychic) #Mystoo (Voodoo Pokémon: Ghost/Psychic) #Vulkid (Vulture Pokémon: Flying) #Aggrelture (Vulture Pokémon: Dark/Flying) #Deerk (Stone Antler Pokémon: Rock) #Algranice (Stone Antler Pokémon: Ice/Rock) #Hydroa (Multi-Headed Pokémon: Water) #Hydrocean (Multi-Headed Pokémon: Water/Dragon) #Spiriteon (Ghost Pokémon: Ghost) Eeveelution #Citreon (Quartz Pokémon: Rock) Eeveelution #Coreon (Camouflage Pokémon: Ground) Eeveelution #Mytheon (Myth Pokémon: Dragon) Eeveelution #Moniliz (Monitor Lizard Pokémon: Grass) Starter Pokémon #Lizass (Monitor Lizard Pokémon: Grass) Starter Pokémon #Reptoliage (Monitor Lizard Pokémon: Grass/Poison) Starter Pokémon #Ticub (Tiger Pokémon: Fire) Starter Pokémon #Tiflare (Tiger Pokémon: Fire) Starter Pokémon #Tinfer (Tiger Pokémon: Fire/Rock) Starter Pokémon #Atlug (Sea Slug Pokémon: Water) Starter Pokémon #Glaucug (Sea Slug Pokémon: Water) Starter Pokémon #Toxislug (Poisonous Pokémon: Water/Poison) Starter Pokémon #Rolldill (Rolling Pokémon: Ground) #Armetal (Steel Armor Pokémon: Ground/Steel) #Boobdo (Dumb Pokémon: Water/Flying) #Dodaqua (Dumb Pokémon: Water/Flying) #Hagoliter (Bird-eater Pokémon: Bug/Dark) #Cardinare (Cardinal Pokémon: Flying/Psychicy) #Liopup (Big Tooth Pokémon: Ice/Rock) Fossil Pokémon #Lioglacio (Big Tooth Pokémon: Ice/Rock) Fossil Pokémon #Parajolt (Sound Pokémon: Rock/Electric) Fossil Pokémon #Thunderara (Sound Pokémon: Rock/Electric) Fossil Pokémon #Badgerock (Stone Claw Pokémon: Normal/Rock) #Boulger (Stone Claw Pokémon: Normal/Rock) #Geodin (Geoduck Pokémon: Water) #Armeo (Volcanic Pokémon: Water/Steel) #Worburrow (Earthworm Pokémon: Ground) #Dirtorm (Earthworm Pokémon: Ground) #Earagorma (Earthworm Pokémon: Ground/Dragon) #Battire (Vampiric Pokémon: Poison/Dark) #Murciecula (Vampiric Pokémon: Poison/Dark) #Werepup (Puppy Pokémon: Normal/Dark) #Werebeast (Beast Pokémon: Fighting/Dark) #Firabra (Nocturnal Pokémon: Normal/Dark) #Horrobra (Nocturnal Pokémon: Fire/Dark) #Mysterio (Magician Pokémon: Psychic/Dark) #Kitoots (Kitten Pokémon: Normal) #Swordscar (Swordsman Pokémon: Fighting) #Molss (Mole Pokémon: Grass) #Florole (Mole Pokémon: Grass) #Possell (Haunted Bell Pokémon: Ghost) #Posseding (Haunted Bell Pokémon: Ghost/Steel) #Boxoey (Boxing Pokémon: Fighting) #Champaroo (Champion Pokémon: Fighting) #Alcakrow (Mafia Leader Pokémon: Dark/Flying) Evolved form of Honchkrow #Misformius (Illusion Pokémon: Ghost/Fairy) Evolved form of Mismagius #Teely (Weak Pokémon: Water) #Eeligiant (Eel Pokémon: Water/Dark) #Invisonish (Camouflage Pokémon: Normal) Evolved form of Kecleon #Workant (Hard-Working Pokémon: Bug) #Soldant (Soldier Pokémon: Bug) #Bunblaze (Bunny Pokémon: Fire) #Harefire (Hare Pokémon: Fire) #Flamalope (Jackalope Pokémon: Fire) #Chimpflake (Primate Pokémon: Ice/Fighting) #Yetiblizz (Yeti Pokémon: Ice/Fighting) #Chimelemihc (Giraffe Pokémon: Normal/Psychic) Evolved form of Girafarig #Skullkrakn (Mythical Pokémon: Water/Dark) #Dogbot (Loyal Pokémon: Steel) #Glinine (Glitch Pokémon: Steel/Electric) #Mechalupus (Dangerous Pokémon: Steel/Electric) #Shioqueen (Goldfish Pokémon: Water) Evolved form of a female Goldeen #Fillien (Filly Pokémon: Fairy) #Fairimare (Mare Pokémon: Fairy) Evolved form of Fillien #Uniris (Unicorn Pokémon: Fairy/Grass) Evolved form of Fillien with a Sun Stone #Pegasoar (Pegasus Pokémon: Fairy/Flying) Evolved form of Fillien with a Shiny Stone. #Sharblin (Goblin Shark Pokémon: Water/Ground) #Treblike (Tremor Pokémon: Water/Ground) #Cacklyena (Witch Pokémon: Psychic) #Wickyena (Witch Pokémon: Psychic/Dark) #Panton (Panther Pokémon: Normal) #Pantight (Panther Pokémon: Dark) #Feronther (Panther Pokémon: Dark) #Palismear (Palette Pokémon: Normal) Evolved form of Smeargle #Decibring (Church Bell Pokémon: Psychic) Evolved form of Chimecho #Snapklet (Little Snake Pokémon: Poison) Pre-Evolved form of Ekans #Vertizoom (Vertical Pokémon: Normal) Evolved form of a female Linoone. #Horizoom (Horizontal Pokémon: Normal) Evolved form of a male Linoone. #Sevigoose (Terrible Pokémon: Poison/Normal) Use DNA Splicers on Zangoose & Seviper #Pipress (Python Pokémon: Poison) Evolved form of Seviper #Monclaw (Cat-Ferret Pokémon: Normal) Evolved form of Zangoose #Mammoroll (Rolling Pokémon: Ground/Ice) Use Ice Stone on Donphan #Deliclaus (Christmas Pokémon: Ice/Flying) Evolved form of Delibird #Turwhasha (Gang Boss Pokémon: Water/Dark) Evolved form of Sharpedo #Frantace (Man-Of-War Pokémon: Water/Poison) Evolved form of Tentacruel #Origamae (Origami Pokémon: Normal/Fairy) Legendary #Karane (Crane Pokémon: Fighting/Flying) #Cranefu (Crane Pokémon: Fighting/Flying) #Drilchick (Woodpecker Pokémon: Steel/Flying) #Woodriller (Woodpecker Pokémon: Steel/Flying) #Psyquito (Blood-sucking Pokémon: Psychic/Bug) #Moskineto (Blood-sucking Pokémon: Psychic/Bug) #Rhinire (Flaming Pokémon: Fire/Ground) #Flamoceros (Flaming Pokémon: Fire/Ground) #Mountobex (High-Climbing Pokémon: Normal/Ground) #Pincoco (Coconut Crab Pokémon: Rock) #Dangeroco (Heavy Pincer Pokémon: Rock) #Calfbu (Bison Pokémon: Grass) #Bistreell (Bison Pokémon: Grass/Ground) #Hedd (Hedgehog Pokémon: Grass) #Hedbush (Bush Pokémon: Grass) #Thorhog (Thorny Pokémon: Grass) #Feroberus (Dark Pokémon: Fire/Dark) Legendary #Mertrident (Wish Pokémon: Water/Fairy) Legendary #Spiroodit (Wood Pokémon: Grass/Ghost) Legendary #Kappkid (Shelled Pokémon: Water) Pseudo-Legendary #Kappdude (Shelled Pokémon: Water) Pseudo-Legendary #Kappadra (Shelled Pokémon: Water/Dragon) Pseudo-Legendary #Antartize (Subzero Pokémon: Ice) Legendary #Hyrogryph (Unknown Pokémon: Psychic/Fire) Legendary. Evolves from Unown #Spritock (Rocky Pokémon: Rock/Fairy) Legendary Gym Leaders and Elite Four in Order *Annie (Bug type) *Stan (Normal Type) *Burt (Grass Type) *Lavrina (Fire Type) *Alyssa (Water Type) *Roll Sparks (Rock Type) *Karina (Fighting Type) *Irvin (Steel Type) *Wanda (Elite Four: Fairy Type) *Terry (Elite Four: Ground Type) *Sparky (Elite Four: Electric Type) *Vicky (Elite Four: Poison Type) *Paladin (Champion: Dragon Type) *Red (Original protagonist of Generation I) *Ethan (Original protagonist of Generation II) *Brendan (Original protagonist of Generation III) *Lucas (Original protagonist of Generation IV) *Hilbert (Original protagonist of Generation V) *Calem (Original protagonist of Generation VI) Villainous Team *Team Freeze (Villainous team name. Goal is to plummet the world into a deep ice age) *Glacé (Female leader of Team Freeze and the main antagonist of the game) *Commander Icius (Commander of the team, secondary antagonist as well) *Gel (Admin of the team) *Frel (Admin of the team) *Icel (Admin of the team) Major Characters *Jason (Male protagonist) *Maya (Female protagonist) *Zerto (Rival, sometimes considered secondary antagonist) *Professor Baobab (Professor of the Daros Region) Category:Blog posts